classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A View To A Kill
A View to a Kill is a 1985 James Bond film based on the novel by Ian Fleming. The film is perhaps most memorable for a car chase involving half a Renault Taxi. An investigation of a horse-racing scam leads 007 to a mad industrialist who plans to create a worldwide microchip monopoly by destroying California's Silicon Valley. James Bond has one more mission. Bond returns from his travels in the USSR with a computer chip. This chip is capable of withstanding a nuclear electromagnetic pulse that would otherwise destroy a normal chip. The chip was created by Zorin Industries, and Bond heads off to investigate its owner, Max Zorin. Zorin may only seem like an innocent guilty man, but is really planning to set off an earthquake in San Andreas which will wipe out all of Silicon Valley. As well as Zorin, Bond must also tackle May Day and equally menacing companion of Zorin, whilst dragging Stacy Sutton along for the ride. A silicon chip is captured from the Soviets and found to be identical to a prototype British design capable of withstanding the intense electromagnetic radiation of a nuclear blast. The British suspect industrialist Max Zorin of leaking details of the design to the Russians. When James Bond is sent to investigate he finds that Zorin is stockpiling silicon chips and, mysteriously, drilling near the San Andreas fault.'' '' 007 returns from the USSR with a new computer chip; one that is invulnerable to the magnetic pulse of a nuclear explosion. The chip is being manufactured by Zorin Industries, headed up by a sociopathic businessman named Max Zorin who is planning to corner the world microchip market by using explosives to cause an earthquake in the San Andreas fault that will wipe out Silicon Valley - and the millions who live and work there! Bond must face not only Zorin himself, but the equally twisted May Day and Scarpine, another one of Zorin's henchmen. Assisted by San Francisco City employee Stacy, Bond goes after the would-be computer magnate in a series of frightening confrontations - including fire in the San Francisco City Hall, a wild chase through the city with Stacy at the wheel of a fire department ladder truck, and finally in a hand-to-hand fight atop San Francisco's Golden Gate Bridge. '' '' James Bond takes on one of his most maniacal villains to date, Max Zorin, a leading French Industrialist. Zorin plans to detonate a series of explosions in the Silicon Valley causing an earthquake so he can get his hands on the world's leading microchip market. It is up to 007 to stop him!'' '' When Bond is sent to investigate a security leak at the high-tech Zorin Industries, he discovers a hotbed of murder and deception. The company's mysterious owner, Max Zorin has devised a plan to corner the world microchip market, even if he has to kill millions to do it! But before Bond can stop Zorin, he must confront the madman's beautiful and deadly companion May Day. With help from the gorgeous Stacey, Bond will launch an all-out assault on Zorin's deadly scheme, climaxing in a spine-tingling duel on the upper spans of the Golden Gate Bridge. Main Classic Cars in A View to a Kill *1964 American LaFrance 900 (Vehicle used by a character or in a car chase) *1981 Dodge Diplomat (Vehicle used by a character or in a car chase) *1977 Dodge Monaco (Vehicle used by a character or in a car chase) *1983 Renault 11 (the taxi which first loses its roof then its rear end) (Vehicle used by a character or in a car chase) *1962 Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud II (Vehicle used by a character or in a car chase) Category:TV and Movies